The Beginning Of Forever Renesmee and Jacob
by Caty.CullenLove
Summary: Have you ever wondered what happened to Jacob and Renesmee after Breaking Dawn? I answered this question the best way I could. By writing my own Story! Please read : *lemons*
1. The Beginning

Hey everyone! I have previously written a story but I was younger and less dedicated to my viewers. I really hope you all like this story. I promise to update as often as possible which will probably be once a week. I will always look forward to your reviews and constructive criticism. Negativity won't make me write any better but if you have some really good ideas then I would love to take them into consideration. Okay, you prolly don't wanna hear my rambling thoughts. So without further ado…

*I OWN NOTHING. ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER*

* * *

><p>RPOV<p>

I longed for him to understand. I needed him to. It burned in the middle of my stomach. I understood perfectly well that if he did not, I would not continue to live. So I did what any other young child who wanted to help her family would do. I leaned forward and reached my tiny fingertips to his cold, pale, chalky white face. As soon as I touched him, I let the memories flow. I showed him my violent birth. Growing, being measured nearly every eight hours. He stared off into space as he mulled over what he had viewed. My curls growing longer and longer, nearly surpassing my waist. Hunting with Jake. And glinting in the sun. Being _human._

"Please?" I begged.

"Of course I have no desire to harm your loved ones, precious Renesmee." I figured this would be the best answer I would get. I relaxed back into my mothers' stony arms. It all went very fast from there. Serious conversation about the wolves being in unison with the Volturi. My father made it clear to Aro that this was most definitely out of the question. Aro then called the other _blanco_ men forward. Apparently my family saw this as a threat. _Poor us._ We must retreat. Uncle Emmett and Daddy, as well as mommy, retreated. But my Jacob.. he stayed. As a _guard dog_. What a terrible name for such a being. I grabbed his tail, showing him my feelings.

_Jake! Please back up. Please come with me!_

He reluctantly came with me but the hair on his back stuck up, nearly straight. I watched carefully. Hoping everything would be just fine. Pleading with the man in the sky... begging. More chatter. The young blond vampire that had caused all of this tragedy was accused of spying.. When they decided she was guilty of treachery- they advanced toward her and the dark charcoal coats covered up what I could see. I heard a terrible metal screeching and then I sniffed and could smell a choking, sickly, sweet smell. They had rid themselves of this… this... _Betrayer. _ Kate and Tanya. The well respected and very well-mannered sweet young adult women threw a fit of rage. They snarled and growled. Tanya cried out in pure agony. Kate, the one whom could shock you with just one touch, was nearly unstoppable. But the talented Zafrina took away her eyesight. She wandered aimlessly moaning. My mother adjusted her shield and blocked out Kate. Now the nomad, Garrett, could hold her down. Grandpa talked both sisters into giving up, and accepting what had happened. Aro then took his turn in questioning everyone, asking Amun and Siobhan their views on my situation. Amun stated simply that I should be allowed to live. Siobhan gave more to her answer, including that I posed no threat to exposure. More talk of how tightly bonded our family was. What great alliances we had created. For them to risk their lives for the unknown was rare to Aro. And then the statement… "Let us counsel." And counsel they did.

My mother very gently asked me if I remembered what she had told me. I nodded feeling the tears sting my eyes.

"I love you."

"I love you, too. More than my own life." Whilst saying this, she touched my locket. And then, placed a kiss on my forehead. She proceeded to tell Jacob that when the Volturi were completely distracted, he would need to run with me. I had all the documents to get into the air from then on. My father realized that this was what we had kept from him. From everyone. Everyone. My loved ones. They all began goodbyes and 'I love you's'. But they were not needed.

The guard began using their powers to try and attack us. It did not work of course with my mother's shield. Still, it was unnerving. The ground shook and a strange haze headed straight for us. No luck. There was no way for anything to pierce the invisible shield. And we won. Alice and Jasper came back. And brought Nahuel with them. He was just like me and the Volturi really believed I wouldn't hurt anyone. I was okay. We were okay. We won.

*Six years later*

RPOV

I lay on the sand and allowed the sun to soak in. What very little sun there was. Soon Jake's phone was ringing.

'Hey Man. What's going on?'  
>I could very faintly hear my dad on the other end. Something about it being okay to tell Nessie. If he was ready then my dad was too.<p>

Jake got visibly awkward and nervous. He stuttered a lot and clenched the hand that wasn't holding a phone. I stood up and adjusted my shorts and shirt. I piled all my hair onto my head and clipped it in place and then put my aviators on top of my head. He snapped the phone shut and then stood up, wiping the sand off his butt. He grabbed my hand tenderly and began to speak-

"Renesmee would you please take a walk with me? Just down the beach?"

"Of course I will,' I giggled "I'm sure that's the only way that I will find out why you are acting so strange anyway."

And so there we were... walking slowly through the wet part of the beach with the water every now and then coming up to wash over our feet. And then just like him, time stopped. He laced his fingers with mine and stepped closer to me.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen. I have loved you since the moment our eyes met. Do you remember that? I'm sure you do.. And you have seen Sam and Emily, Quil and Claire, Paul and Rachel? Right. Okay.. so what I'm trying to get at here is that.. You and me- we are like that. I imprinted on you Ness. A long time ago, and I was always your brother, best friend, guardian. I was there to hold you when you went to sleep, and calm you when you were crabby. Or talk about anything you wanted to. I was your hunting buddy, and your beach buddy. We were always together. But not... together. We could be though. We could... if you wanted. If you could accept me as your soulmate. As your... your other half."

I. Was. Stunned. This was what I had dreamed about since I could remember. All those years I had watched him returning from running, with his shirt off and his gorgeous russet skin gleaming with sweat. Anytime he had slept over, I had fantasized about going downstairs and sleeping next to him, or in his arms. Did I want to be his soulmate? Of course I did. How couldn't I? I could picture little mini-jacobs running around our yard with silky, long, black hair. I wanted him. I loved him. Only then did I realize the huge grin spreading across his face. I was still holding his hand. He was seeing my thoughts. He wrapped his muscular long arms around my tiny waist and picked me up. Spinning me around he lost his balance and suddenly we were laying in each other's arms on the beach. In the sand. With myself on top. I grabbed both sides of his face and pulled him to my face and kissed him. I mean. Really kissed him. That was the beginning of my life. My real life where everything truly became bliss.

* * *

><p>AN OK! So this was the beginning of my creation. I really hope you all like it. Rating would make my day(:


	2. This Changes things

A/N Hey everyone! I just wanted to thank the ones who did add me to their favorites! It means a lot to me. I hope you all like this very much. I should have another chapter up by tonight. I hope you review! Much love~

JPOV

Last night had been interesting with Edward, Bella and Nessie. Ness and I had received our limitations and rules about being able to date. When Ness fell asleep I asked Edward a few more questions and then put Renesmee in her bed. I said my goodbyes and ran home.

Now I was speeding down the gravel driveway to the big house. I parked, shut the car off and proceeded to walk to the porch. The little pixie was sitting there with her head in her hands.

"Do you know where she is?"

Alice picked up her small head and smirked.

"Well hello to you too Jacob, I am doing dandy thank you for asking. Renesmee is playing the piano. A funny sight actually, she can't keep up with Edward when he plays. Thank god you are here because she has been annoying everyone on purpose to pass the time until you got here. She's even made me redress her for her party tonight,  
>three times. Now she looks the perfect mix of cute and casual." I chuckled to myself and proceeded to walk in to the house.<p>

I manuvered my way in into the room where Edward's piano was and sat down on the bench with Nessie. She was humming as she played 'Flightless Bird'. She loved the fact that it was played as her mom walked down the aisle. Suddenly, I started singing along with her playing and humming.

Have I found you?  
>Flightless bird..<br>Grounded..  
>Or lost you?<br>American Mouth big pill...  
>stuck goin down..<br>mmmm...

She stopped playing and looked at me.

"I think my hearing is improving again. Or your rabbit is getting louder."

"Hey! She runs perfect! I think its your hearing."

"Well since SHE is so important!" She hit all the low notes at once and stood up on the bench. I jumped out of the way before she could smack my head. I grabbed her and swung her up so I could hold her like I used to when she was an infant. She shrieked and giggled. I could hold her no problem.. But she was getting more solid everyday. She had grown almost every day and was now seven years old. But looked twenty two. I looked about twenty five which was good. No one would get suspicious.

I carried her into the living room and we sat on the couch watching the Cardinals play baseball knowing that she could do better than any one of them. When the game ended, Emily, Sam and their newborn daughter Kaya arrived. Nessie oohed and ahhed over the baby. She cooed to her and tickled her and blew raspberries on her tummy. Kaya already had Ness wrapped around her finger. She tried showing the baby pretty things, as she put it,  
>with her gift. Kaya was so mesmerized by it all. And soon she had fallen asleep. So Nessie handed her back to Sam and started talking to Emily about the pregnancy.<p>

RPOV Then Paul and Rachel walked in with Makah. My heart stopped. He looked just like Billy, but his features were more babyish. I walked over to him and kissed his cheek.  
>He giggled and blew raspberries at me. I did it back and then a thought occured.<p>

"Rachel how old is he?"

"About 11 months."

"Can I show him something?"

"Of course, just be careful when you touch him. He doesn't really appreciate fast movements."

So I stepped forward and reached for him. He leaned into my arms and then I sat down with him. I was wondering if he would be able to talk back to me if I put a sentence into his head.

*She is your Mommy. And he is your Daddy. The one sitting next to us is your uncle. I am your aunt.*

Then like he knew exactly what to do- he looked over at Rachel and said Mommy. Then at Paul and said "Hi Daddy." Rachel squealed.

"Oh! Hi my baby! Hello! I love you so much yes I do! You are so smart!'

I looked at my dad and grandpa. They were both beaming. I always found new ways to use my talent.

After that, Grandpa Charlie, Billy, Seth, Leah, Quil, Jared, Collin, Embry, and Brady all showed up. I was given many hugs and then Nanna called everyone to eat. There must have been 50 steaks. They were so juicy and the stroganoff was perfectly creamy and it was delicious.

"Ohmygoodness Nanna! This shtuff is jud so heaveny." I swallowed my food before trying to speak again.

"I'm glad you like it sweetheart."

Then mom cleared her throat.

"Jacob would you like to do it now?"

Jake swallowed his food in a big gulp and then turned to me.

"Renesmee I love you more than anything in this world. You are my soulmate. And I feel so incredibly lucky to have you. I know this is sort of soon, but we have spent almost everyday of yourlife together. And I simply can't wait another day to ask you. Ness? Will you please do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

By now he was on his knee and had open a little black box. The ring inside wasn't tiny. It wasn't gorgeous. It wasn't huge. It was perfect. A small band and a small diamond,  
>and it meant the world to me. I couldn't think of anything else more perfect. And as the tears streamed down Emilys and Rachels and My own face- I nodded and agreed to be his wife. I agreed to marry him. My whole family started hugging me and Jake was given pats on the back and I was picked up by my Aunt Alice.<br>After everyone calmed down, I gave him a short but simple kiss on his perfect full lips. And later, when everyone went home, I slept at the big house. Jacob was the last one to leave. As he stood at the front door and held me in his arms, I spoke to him.

"I love you. More than my own life."

"I love you too Renesmee. Always.. and Forever."

"This certainly does change things.."  
>He laughed.<p>

"Yes, it does"

* * *

><p>AN Please review! And give me tips on the wedding.. I love you all!


	3. Flouncy

**A/N: OK everyone this is my last chapter of the day. I will probably have one up early tomorrow morning or in the afternoon. Lots will be happening in that one. Please review my loves(: And make sure to keep following! Stay tuned!**

* * *

><p><strong>RPOV<strong>

My eyes fluttered open and I stretched my arms. Today was going to be a good one. I smiled at the thought. It was my birthday today and I was going to go hunting with Jacob.

The past few weeks had been pretty intense. Jacob and I had had our fair share of trying to have sex. And honestly, it just wasn't working. Not one bit. My dad with his super power hearing and being able to read my mind made it all the more difficult. I wanted Jacob more than a fuckin bee wanted honey. But I had Aunt Rose and Aunt Alice to help me tease had taken me shopping and bought all kinds of cute but sexy outfits. From skinny jeans to skirts, spring dresses and tank tops. I loved all my new clothes but my favorite outfit was shorts from Delias with a high waist and a painters shirt. One day I was working on a layout for our new house. Nanna Esme and I had set up the drafters table right by the window. I pulled up my hair and placed a clip in it. A few curls were loose and my hair shone in the bright light that came through.  
>I made sure to point my hips in the direction of his face and soon he was over to the table to help with the er, decorations.<p>

The bottom floor when you first walked in, to the left was a computer room. A white computer desk and state of the art computer chair. We decided to get a Mac. The walls were a light gold.  
>Across from that was a huge living room. Red couches, a recliner for Jacob, a 58" flat screen TV. Two huge bay windows. If you were standing at the front door there was a long hallway that at the beginning of had a huge staircase that led to the upstairs.<p>

It also led to the kitchen and an empty room meant for me to have an art room. The kitchen was just gorgeous. Cream and dark brown and reds. State of the art everything and the floor was cream tile. The kitchen table was a dark brown and was retangular. Double glass sliding doors led out to the yard where we would have a huge deck. Then a built in pool off to the side. A shaded area in the back and a garden for growing pretty plants. Upstairs was amazing. Mine and Jakes room was off in the corner and it was of course a master bedroom with a complete master bathroom and a walk in closet as big as my room at the cottage. There was a tiny room off to the side near our room that we were going to use as a nursery. Should that ever arise.. we wanted to be ready. There were three other rooms just in case. Jacob and I had already decided that we wanted a big family.  
>But I didn't even know if I could get pregnant. I had been moping about it for days now and Grandpa wanted to have an evaluation as soon as Jacob and I were settled in and married.<p>

Aunt Alice had certainly kept herself busy. Always measuring me and Jacob, asking if we would rather have chicken or beef, 6 tiers or 7 tiers. I honestly would have been okay with a shotgun courthouse wedding but Aunt Alice always said 'Absolutely Not'. Well. That took care of that.

Jacob looked over at me as I was again working on finishing touches of all the colors in the house. I had just mixed a dark red with a very vibrant gold color and was going to ask Jake's opinion when he raised his eyebrows. He patted his lap and nodded his head. I threw down my pencil and walked over to him.

"Are you ready to go now? We can wait if you wish."

"I am ready I suppose. I just need to go change into something less...flouncy." he laughed. Well. I was flouncy today! I had on a lavender dress with 3 inch wide straps. It had a tight bodice and went in at the waist but then it flared out stopping just at my knee. I had the same color of lavender keds on. My bronze curly hair was half up and half down. A lavender bow tied it in place.

"You are so graceful. Im sure you could do it." I batted my dark eyelashes at him.

"Alright then. Let's go."

So off we went. Running as fast as we could. I was faintly sparkling and Jacob looked furrier than ever. We were a strange couple..but we worked. When we got near the Canadian border I stopped and whistled to Jake. He pivoted and walked back to me. Even on all fours He was taller than me. By a lot. He rested his head on top of mine and I stood on my toes to try to scratch him behind his ears.

"You should probably change back..for what I have in mind."

I averted my eyes as he morphed back into himself. When he had his shorts back on, he told me I could look. Although I knew I could have looked the whole time. I just wasn't ready. I stood on my toes and whispered into his ear.

"Make love to me Jacob. Please, I know you'll be careful with me and I can't think of any other way to prove my love to you."

So he laid me down on the soft grass and slowly unzipped my dress. I had on a white cotton bra and white cotton panties. He kissed the tops of my breasts and inhaled my scent. Skimming his nose along my jawline, he moved his hand down to my right hip and thigh. Dragging his fingers to the inside of my thigh, he got on his knees and put both of my legs on his shoulders. He pulled my panties off and began to rub my. I leaned my head back and moaned with pleasure.

"I know to be careful," he murmured "Can I try?" I nodded and sat up to unbutton his cutoff shorts. I have to say. When I saw him..it was overwhelming and I almost called it off.  
>But I said to myself that Jake knew what he was doing. He wouldn't intentionally hurt me. So I laid back down and helped him to slip into me.<p>

He went slow at first pausing everytime he saw me wince.

"No its okay. I just have to get used to you. I'll be alright. I promise." He went in a little bit at a time. I must admit, it hurt more than I had let on. But slowly the pain was replaced with pleasure and I was encouraging him for more.

"Please..faster."

He pressed his lips to mine and I allowed his tongue in. Soon, I was meeting his thrusts. I hadn't ever had an orgasm. But I was sure that this was it. It started in the pit of my stomach, a warm feeling. It grew and doubled and then tripled. I was curling my toes and biting him where his neck met his shoulder. Digging my fingers into his back. When my orgasm hit I cried out and then his came. It was such a strange feeling for him to come inside me. I wasn't expecting it and it was an odd sensation. I actually giggled when it happened.

"Are you laughing at me Miss Cullen?"

"Soon to be Mrs. Black. Oh god Jacob that was so amazing. I love you so much." I kissed him all over his face and then stood up. I redressed myself and laughed when I saw his clothes.  
>Or rather, what was left of them. In my fit of passion I had ripped off his shorts. He had nothing left to wear so he had to change back into his wolf form. I tried to run but got light-headed.<br>So Jacob let me climb onto his back and he took me home. I walked inside and immediately went to lay down. I didnt feel my best after having crazy, hot sex in a forest. So I kissed his cheek and told him I would call for him later when I woke up. We exchanged I love yous and then he was off.

When I woke up it was the same time as when I had gone to sleep. I sat up quickly and looked around. A white garment bag was laying across my reading chair and my mother was standing in the doorway. I had almost slept a day and a half. In a very blank tone she said "We know everything. Grandpa wants to look at you. Now."

I jumped up and walked into his study. Jacob was already sitting in a chair.

"Renesmee, First I want you to understand I am not here to embarrass you. I see you and Jacob have been together intimately. That is okay. We all love you and only wish you happiness with him. But you have..er, overexerted yourself.. and your body shut itself down to recuperate. You must have ran as fast as possible? You have to be careful. But that is only one of my theories. Another is that you are slowing down. It is your seventh birthday today. You look twenty-two and act around that age. I suspect now you will only age about a fourth as fast as you have been. You shouldnt worry but my guess is that these are your prime childbearing years. If you want, you could try to become a mother. We will all support you. Just please be careful."

I was sobbing now and I didn't even know why. Jacob was holding me and settling me. I loved him so much. I just wanted to make him as happy as Paul and Sam were. But I was ready to fight for a baby. I wanted one. I was going to have my mini-jacob.

* * *

><p><strong>AN WHEW! That was a lot to take in. Please review and let me know what you think. Should Nessie be able to have a baby? Yes or no? Yea or Nay? Okay well like always. STAY TUNED. Again, I wont update until prolly early tomorrow morning. Constructive criticism is always welcome! Okay..until next time.**


	4. No Time For Distractions

**A/N Oh my goodness. (I think thats the third authors note in a row that I have said that!) So many people have read my story! But why isnt anyone reviewing? It broke my heart to look at the webpage this morning and see that no one had reviewed. Oh well. Maybe you will review this chapter? I hope so! Please do! Okay to clear something up. In the last chapter Nessie wakes up to find Bella in the doorway all pissed off. Its because she believes Jake forced her. But as well ALL know Nessie is just a vixen. So Bella and Ness are okay again. Also, there was a white garment bag? It was just for a fitting(: OK! Here we go now.**

* * *

><p><strong>RPOV<strong>

I walked around the top floor of the Big House. This would be the last time I would see it before I came back from my honeymoon. Oh my gosh. My honeymoon. I couldn't believe that in just seven short hours I was going be Mrs. Renesmee Carlie Cullen Black. I had decided to use the middle and last name as both middle names.

For my wedding dress, Aunt Rose had taken my moms dress and altered it so that it fit me perfectly. I was going barefoot. Much to the despise of my aunts. But I didn't mind and neither did Jacob. My hair- pulled half up and half down. My veil trailed all the way down to my feet but stopped just at my neckline for the front. The song that was going to play as I walked down the aisle was not the familiar song. It was Flightless Bird, American one that played as my parents said their vows.  
>It was going to be beautiful.<p>

Rachel was going to be my Matron of Honor and Quil was Jacobs best man. Makah was the ringbearer and Kaya was the flower girl. My bridesmaids were Emily, Tanya Kate, Siobhan, Zafrina,  
>Kachiri, and Senna. Jacobs groomsmen were all of his brothers. With Seth right next to Quil.<p>

We were even going to use a tradition that Jacobs parents had done. You drink from a vase that has two openings. But if some water spills its a sign that the marriage won't work out. If that happened..I didn't know what I would do. Request another one probably.

I did so much crying lately. And I slept very good each night. The past three months had been pure bliss. I woke up each and every morning to Jacob waiting with breakfast on a tray. Which tasted so good. He cooked the meat to perfection. Always. But anytime I started thinking about spilling that water, or tripping down the aisle, my mind would overwork itself and I would end up dry-heaving. It scared me. Because I had never been sick in my life. Technically I wasn't getting sick. But it sure did feel like it!

Our house was nearly built. Our house. It felt so strange to say that. Mine and Jake's house. It didnt even seem real. How could I have always thought Jake was too old for me? Granted he was back then. But as his soulmate. How did I never sense it? It felt wrong, like I had betrayed Jacob.

But he always continued to be oblivious and love me. I still felt so young. So little. Everyone treated me like a child. Which I didn't mind. But I hoped that they were going to let me grow up with Jake. And not pop in every few hours to see how we were doing. Of course, I knew they wouldn't do this. But my mind raced a mile a minute.

"Renesmee, darling, if you would like to get married today, you have to focus!"

I snapped back into reality and looked around. I immediately felt chagrin wash over my face. I was sitting in Aunt Alice's room, in a makeup chair ordered all the way from Switzerland. I had a mauve satin robe wrapped around my body and I was looking down at my feet. I straightened out my back and apologized. She said she understood. At one point Aunt Rose came in to fix my hair. My mom walked into the room and her face immediately crumpled.

"MY BABY!" she wailed. I had to remind her I was choosing to be married to Jake on my own. That I really was happy with my decision and I loved him.

"I know, but its just so hard. Eight years ago you were just in my dreams! And now, you're.. you're marrying JACOB!" I reached for her hand and showed her being in the womb. I even remembered when I first saw her face, and Rose's, and Alice's and my daddy's. I showed her when I first looked at Jacob, and with just a look I had him wrapped around my finger. All the times we had hunted together. Standing in a defensive line ready to fight for our lives together. We had truly endured everything.

Aunt Alice was done with my makeup and my hair had been done for over a half an hour. So she helped me slip into my mom's dress. I looked into the mirror. Everything was perfect..  
>shell pink lips, slight blush, long eyelashes, lavender eyelids. I loved how I looked. I wondered if Jacob would too..<p>

All my worries faded away fast as I linked my arm with my father.

"Renesmee, I love you so much. Don't ever forget that I love you. Don't ever forget that I am here for you. That I am your father and I will never leave your side. You are my little miracle. I could never turn my back on you, I never will. I promise you. You are the most precious thing to me on Earth."

I could feel my eyes stinging with tears already.

"Aw, dad. I'm gonna ruin my makeup. I love you too. I won't ever forget that your my father. Thank you for.. for having me.. if that makes any sense."

He was about to reply but instead just nodded. The music started and I inhaled sharply.

*Here we go. Don't let me fall*

one, two, three, four

one, two, three, four

one, two, three, four

one, two, three, -

I stopped. Because now. I was at the beginning of the aisle. It was nearly a replica of my parents wedding. But the flowers hanging down were a peach color, and it wasn't so outdoorsy. It was more enclosed. Smaller. I could see all of the wolves. Billy, Grandpa Charlie and Sue were here. Sam and Emily, Paul and Rachel, Quil were here. He had Claire with him. She looked about ten now. They were so sweet... Embry, Brady Collin, Seth and even Leah. Everyone who had been witnesses for us. Even Nahuel was here. As I passed his row he smiled. I smiled back to him and then ducked my head. The last thing I needed was to be distracted.

Soon my hand was being kissed by my father and being passed off to Jacob. As he took it he squeezed it lightly. I blushed and then stepped up to the altar. My mothers priest who had married her, was marrying us. And I smiled as I recognized some of Angela in him.

"We are gathered here on this sacred and beautiful day. To witness the marriage of Jacob Ephraim Black son of William and Sarah Black, and Renesmee Carlie Cullen, daughter of Isabella and Edward Masen Cullen. If there is anyone who believes these two should not be wed, please stand now-" He paused and I bit my lip.

"Alright then. The rings?"

We had chosen Paul and Rachel's son to carry the rings. But he didn't walk all that well. So Paul carried Makah to us. And Emily walked behind him with Kaya throwing peach colored rose petals on the aisle. I started to giggle when Makah screeched at me. I touched his little finger and Jacob handed the rings to the priest.

"Jacob repeat after me: I, Jacob, take you Renesmee"

"I, Jacob, take you Renesmee" the shaking of my hands began.

"to be my friend, my lover, the mother of my children,"

"to be my friend, my lover, the mother of my children," now my palms had begun sweating.

"my one true love, my wife."

"my one true love, my wife." My legs suddenly felt like jelly.

"to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward so long as we both shall live."

"to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward so long as we both shall live."

Now he was crying too. I couldn't take this. He placed the white gold band around my third finger on my left hand. I looked up into his eyes. It was my turn to speak. And I wasn't even sure if I could!  
>JPOV I tried to wipe my eyes before anyone saw, but it was too late. One tear slowly escaped and then it was her turn to speak. I looked into the eyes I had fallen in love with from the very beginning.<br>The preist cleared him throat.

" Renesmee repeat after me: I, Renesmee ,take you Jacob"

"I, Renesmee , take you Jacob " I listened to her sweet, sweet voice.

"to be my friend, my lover, the father of my children,"

"to be my friend, my lover, the father and protector of my children," Woah. She had just thrown that in there. But it made my heart jerk.

"my one true love, my husband."

"my one true love, my husband." I was already reaching for her hands.

"to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward so long as we both shall live."

"to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward so long as we both shall live."

Her delicate fingers grabbed my large hand, and slipped the silver band onto my finger. All my desperation of being lost, the pain of my mother. Of leaving the pack so long ago and then rejoining it.. Of Bella leaving me. I understood it all. It was so I could fall in love with an angel.

"I do." (nessie)

"I do." (jacob)

I wrapped my arms around her tiny waist and spun her around. She threw her head back and laughed. I grabbed both sides of her face and kissed her. Like I had never kissed her before.

"I love you Mrs. Black."

"I love you too Mr. Black."

Tons of cheers erupted and much clapping.

I had never felt so whole in my entire life.

* * *

><p><strong>AN WOW! Well..there we go. They are married. I think it went very well. I am so excited for you all to read this one. I hope you love it! Stay tuned, I will probably have more for you at the end of the day. Please review! I want to know what is going on inside your head! And I would like tips for the honeymoon? Haha(: Okay well goodbye for now. Much love!**


End file.
